<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m slowly turning into you by luckycharmz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680862">i’m slowly turning into you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz'>luckycharmz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batjokes, Bruce and Jeremiah are in love, Established Relationship, Fanart, Lipstick Kisses, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is getting late for a meeting and Jeremiah just wants to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m slowly turning into you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helllooooo this is my first work in the gotham fandom and im super excited to be writing for my baby cameron monaghan once again. if you haven’t already checked out my gallavich fics, please do!!</p><p>based off <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/8d/4b/948d4b635583ff865289a62f8ad94658.jpg">this</a> piece of fan art that i saw and instantly fell in love with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand wrapped around his neck and the other around his waist. Bruce is in the arms of Jeremiah as they stand in his office. </p><p>“Jeremiah.” He places a hand on his bicep, another on his shoulder, trying to ease him back. </p><p>“Brucie,” he drawls out and then presses his red lips to Bruce’s cheek. </p><p>“I have a meeting in a few moments. Why must you do this now?” He looks irritated but his voice is far from it. If anything, holding onto Jeremiah tighter. </p><p>“Do I need a reason to kiss my precious boyfriend now?” He presses another kiss to the other cheek, once again leaving behind a perfect print of red lips.</p><p>“Miah, we both know it’ll leave a mark even after I’ve taken it off.” He moves his head to the side so Jeremiah will stop and look at him speak. </p><p>“You know how I feel about leaving marks on you,” he grins then leans into his ear, “on what’s <em>mine</em>,” he whispers deeply before placing a wet kiss to his ear. </p><p>Bruce groans and Jeremiah revels in the sound, it makes his stomach churn with need and desire, to have Bruce close, close, <em>impossibly closer</em>. </p><p>Jeremiah leans in, red lips awaiting to press into smooth, pink ones but Bruce’s hands wrap around his face and stop him. </p><p>Jeremiah’s eyes widen, no matter how much Bruce may complain about the lipstick stains, he’s never denied him a kiss. </p><p>Bruce smiles, thumbs running over Jeremiah’s defined cheekbones and the smooth skin under his eyes. “I am yours,” he tells him definitively. It’s Bruce who closes the distance, chastely pressing their lips together then moving back.</p><p>Jeremiah grins widely, laughter bubbling in his throat and Bruce knows why, knows it’s because his own lips are now painted red. Marked by Jeremiah. </p><p>Bruce tilts Jeremiah’s head, hands wrapping around his neck as his teeth sink into Jeremiah’s neck. </p><p>“Bruce,” Jeremiah groans, pressing himself further against Bruce, <em>close, close, never close enough. </em></p><p>Bruce hums, his teeth digging far enough to break skin, to taste the bitter yet beautiful tang of Jeremiah’s blood. He presses his lips over the bruising skin, leaving his very own mark on him as he pulls away. </p><p>“Just as you,” Bruce says, yanking Jeremiah’s face, until their noses brush together, “are mine.” </p><p>Jeremiah’s own big hands wrap around Bruce’s face, as if they were made to fit—and they were, he thinks. Bruce was made for him and he was made for Bruce. <em>No one</em> else, nothing else. Just them. </p><p>They lean in again, meeting halfway as they always have and their lips collide. Bruce lets Jeremiah take the lead, laving his tongue as he pleases, over his teeth, the roof of his mouth and tasting his blood on his tongue. </p><p>Bruce makes a noise in the back of his throat. Far too muffled with their mouths attached, it sounds like a whine, feels like one from where Jeremiah’s hands are clasped around his throat. </p><p>When they move apart, they’re breathless. Swollen, bitten lips, smeared with red. </p><p>Bruce’s eyes flicker to his watch, he only has two minutes before he needs to be in the boardroom and he’s nothing if not punctual. </p><p>“Miah, I have to go.” A look between shy and bashful passes over him as his gaze flickers elsewhere. </p><p>“Oh, don’t play shy with me, darlin.” Jeremiah beams, warmth filming him at the thought of still being able to make Bruce feel this way even after all these years.</p><p>“No more than usual when I’ve got your lipstick all over me.” Bruce counters, bringing a hand up to rub the makeup off but Jeremiah stops him. </p><p>“Let me. It’s only fair since I put it there.” He swiftly pulls out a handkerchief from his suit pocket, the other hand gripping Bruce’s chin. He wipes the lipstick off his cheeks, rubbing it in slightly before rubbing it off with a satisfied look. </p><p>“Jeremiah, I promise we can do whatever you please once I’m back, just-“ </p><p>Jeremiah turns his head to the side abruptly, wiping the colour off his neck and ear and then narrowing his eyes at him. “Whatever I please?” he repeats, humming thoughtfully. </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>He wipes the lipstick off his lips with a frown, until there’s only a tint left. Bruce rests a hand over his wrist, halting Jeremiah’s motions and their gazes meet. “You’ve still got some left.”</p><p>“Good,” Bruce tells him. He puts a hand to Jeremiah’s chest, feeling for what he’s looking for and when he finds it, he takes it out of the inner pocket. He opens the lipstick and grabs Jeremiah’s chin. </p><p>Jeremiah is all but stunned, just watching Bruce. He’s never done something like this before.. it’s just so sweet and <em>intimate</em>. It makes him feel so loved, so needed. </p><p>Bruce reapplies the lipstick on the bottom lip, then the top. Soft, neat swipes and then he smiles, proud of himself. “Beautiful as ever.” </p><p>Jeremiah wants to lean in, smother him in kisses all over again until they’re both breathless but- he doesn’t. “Thanks sweetheart,” he coos.</p><p>Bruce slips the lipstick in his own pocket before grabbing his folder and pecking him on the cheek. When the door is about to shut behind him, he leans back into the room to see Jeremiah still standing there, unmoving.</p><p>“Miah.. don’t go getting shy on me,” he teases, repeating Jeremiah’s words.</p><p>When Jeremiah turns, Bruce winks and then he’s off. Already counting down the minutes until the meeting is over, until he can be painted red all over again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>